Strawberry turned Hollow
by netherhunter75
Summary: Ichigo is getting his powers back when something goes wrong. What will happen when he turns hollow. Will his friend accept him as he is or will he be hunted by the soul society. This is my first fan fiction. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Not fast enough

Strawberry turned Hollow

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. That belongs to Tite Kubo

This is my first fan fiction and I don't know how good it is so review. Since this is my first fan fiction so this will be a little shorter than the rest of the chapters. I will try to update this once a month but I am a sophomore in high school.

Speech

· "Human"

 _·_ _"Zangetsu Hollow form"_

· _"Zangetsu Quincy form"_

· 'Thoughts'

. . . . .

Jinta appeared out of nowhere and ran down to the bottom of the Shattered Shaft. "Hi " Jinta said carrying a plate of fruit. "I brought you some food. I figured you'd be hungry right about now." Jinta said to Ichigo like he was expecting the encroachment to end soon.

"…Ha... what are you talking about I'm not hungry. The chain of fate is still long." Ichigo said lifting himself up to show Jinta the chain. Jinta stares for a second.

"I'll still leave the food here. You can never tell time down here, but I should tell you that it has already been 70 hours. Someone should be turning into a hollow soon. Let me tell you that the last encroachment is always the worst one." Said Jinta. Soon the remaining links on the chain of fate erupted all at once. In no time at all the chains ate a hole in Ichigo's chest causing him to scream.

"Aaaahhhhhh" soon a white substance came out of Ichigo's eyes, nose, and mouth and started to cover his face. Tessai stared at Ichigo. Meanwhile at the top of the pit ururu was about to strike down Ichigo but Urahara put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Usually when a person is turning into a hollow, their soul will explode then regroup. Ichigo's order is all wrong. It is starting with the mask showing that he's resisting. Lets see if he really will turn into a hollow."

. . . . .

" _Hey partner can you hear me_." Ichigo woke up on some sideways buildings. He immediately started to fall. " _We don't have time for this king just solidify the spirits below you to stand_." Ichigo did this and was soon standing on his feet. He finally turned around to look at this helper to find a bone white version of him looking at him.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo. His white doppelganger raised an eyebrow.

" _Still don't know king. I am . . ._ " Ichigo gave him a funny look." What can you speak up?" Ichigo said.

" _So you still cannot hear my name. Well that will happen in dew time anyway_." White Ichigo said.

"Why am I here." Ichigo asked.

" _Well you my friend are turning into a hollow_." Said the White Ichigo with a smile.

"Well aren't you a smart one." White Ichigo's smile got bigger.

" _I am here to help stop this change no matter how much I want this to happen_." Stated the white Ichigo.

"So what do I do . . . wait a second . . . are you my zanpakuto?" Questioned Ichigo.

" _Ding. Ding. Ding. We have winner. Pick a prize any prize. 'I recommend the shinigami powers.' Hahahaha."_ White Ichigo laughed his head off at his own joke. Soon boxes started to fall as the buildings started to crumble into dust.

" _Hurry find your shinigami powers so that we can survive this in the end."_ Ichigo ran towards the boxes and started to open them one at a time and thought.

'This is to slow I need to think of a better way to do this. Wait I got it. What was it that Uryuu was bragging about something about how he could tell that I was a shinigami. Ugh, what was it. Oh I got it. It was those ribbon things. What was the color? RED' Ichigo practically yelled it. Ichigo started to concentrate and the ribbons appeared. He went up to the only red ribbon. 'Found you' Ichigo said to himself. He went to the box and opened it to find a handle sticking out. 'What is this' Ichigo thought. 'Well what ever he grabbed the handle of the sword and everything went black.

" _You were not fast enough. Now we are more hollow than shinigami"_

"So what now" Ichigo said

" _If you pull out that sword then you will become a hollow with a sword nothing more and nothing less"_

" So as long as I have the power to save me and my friends then I am fine with it." Ichigo then pulls out the sword and nothing happens.

" _So yes that is right you still need my name. You should be able to hear it the only reason you could not hear me before was you were scared. Now my name is ZAN-"_

"-GETSU"

. . . . .

"Song three Bankin Taihou" Tessai yelled out as a box formed and started to fall on Ichigo which was now a full hollow. A sound like and engine starting could be heard. "Vvvvrrrrreeeeennnnnn" Urahara also heard another sound Ichigo saying "Zangetsu" Just then the hole exploded and He blocked the explosion with his body protecting Junta and Ururu. A flash of smoke flew out of the hole.

" Is that orange top?" Jinta asked Urahara.

"I do not know." He replied.

"Is that you carrot top?" yelled Jinta. Soon the smoke cleared and everyone gasped to see Ichigo in a white kimono. Ichigo also had Gold eyes with black sclera. He had a lizard tail and horns on his head plus Ichigo now have red fur on his neck, wrists, and ankles. He had a hole in the spot were his stomach would have been. Ichigo looks down behind himself and sees the tail and that his hair had grown considerably.

"Well this is new"

"What are you? Are you Ichigo? If not then I will be forced to kill you." Ichigo looks up to see Urahara with a sword in his hands.

"Don't worry I am still the same Ichigo Mr. Hat and Clogs." Ichigo states

"Ok good. Now lets get to lesson three. The good news is you have no time limit and all you have to do is knock my hat off."

'Seems simple enough' Ichigo thought to himself.

 _'Do not underestimate him he is a powerful foe'_ Zangetsu said.

'Ok so I have to go fast' Ichigo thought. Ichigo ran as fast as he could almost going into shunpo and used Zangetsu to Knock off Urahara's hat.

"Wow you surprised me. Did you learn shunpo from your Zanpakuto?" Asked Urahara.

"What is shunpo?" Ichigo asked tilting his head.

Urahara and crew stood dumbfounded. "If that was not shunpo then what was that?" Urahara asked calmly.

"Oh I was just running really fast." Said Ichigo.

It was then that Urahara noticed the rather unconventional looking sword. "What is that giant meat cleaver doing on your back." Asked Jinta.

"This is my Zanpakuto his name is Zangetsu." Said Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2: The Last Summer Vacation

**Hello readers. Sorry it is later but this took a while to write and then type up. Between school work and working at home I have little to no time. Please don't hate me. Thank you.**

"Human"

" _Zangetsu hollow form"_

" _Zangetsu Quincy form"_

Chapter 2

"So that is your zanpakuto Ichigo?" Asked Urahara.

"Yes. Now I need to go to my inner world to talk to Zangetsu. I need to find out something." Said Ichigo.

"Okay. Take your time." Urahara said.

"You seem relaxed boss. Don't you want to take him to part 3?" Jinta asked

"I trust him and this may not be how I planned but it could work out in the end." Said Urahara. Ichigo sat down and placed his zanpakuto on his knees, almost on instinct. Then he felt a pull and everything went black.

. . . . . . . . . .

" _Well, hello there, King. What brings you here_?" said Zangetsu with a maniacal smile.

"I can learn swordsmanship from Urahara but he can't teach me how to use your special abilities." said Ichigo.

" _What make you think that I have special abilities_?" asked Zangetsu.

"Well you are a zanpokuto, so I assume you are more than a sword." said Ichigo.

" _Okay you caught me red handed. So why do you want to learn these abilities? Also what if I don't want to tell you_?" asked Zangetsu.

"For the first question, I want to learn because it will make me stronger. For the second one you will tell me or I will beat it out of you." stated Ichigo with confidence.

" _Fine if you say so King but only because I see great potential in you. First we need to go to Hueco Mundo, so you need to learn your first ever skill, Garganta_." said Zangetsu.

"Gargan-what-now?" ask Ichigo confused.

" _Garganta it is a passage way to Hueco Mundo similar to Senkaimon that the Soul Reapers use to get to Soul Society_."

"Oh, so what do I do now."

" _So all you have to do is focus your hollow reiatsu into your finger tips and then point at the air and swing to the right_." said Zangetsu.

"Got it."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Ichigo sat up and looked at Urahara "I need to go to Hueco Mundo so that I can learn some skills from Zangetsu."

"Okay but be back in about ten days so you can save Rukia." Urahara said. Ichigo tapped the air in front of him. He heard a tearing sound then the space in front of him tore and the Garganta was formed. Ichigo looked back "Thank you for helping me get back the power to help my friends." Then he was gone. Soon the Garganta closed. Urahara turned around.

"He is an interesting one don't ya say." Asked Urahara.

"Yes we will have to watch him carefully." Came a voice. Soon a black cat walked up to Urahara.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

When Ichigo got to Hueco Mundo he saw a wasteland. He looked around but all he saw were small baron trees and sand as far as the eye could see. "So what now?" asked Ichigo.

" _Now king I am going to teach you Hierro_."

"Hero? Like super hero?" asked Ichigo.

" _NO_!" yelled Zangetsu " _Sorry king that would be nice to do but this is just a way of using that massive reiatsu of yours to harden your skin_." There it was again Ichigo would have to ask why Zangetsu called him King.

"Oh, ok so how does it work?" questioned Ichigo.

" _All you have to do is focus your reiatsu into your skin and harden it. Try to do it_." Said Zangetsu. Ichigo had a look of concentration on his face. He looked up and said 'ok'. " _Now then let's test how strong it is_." Zangetsu appeared out of nowhere and thrust his sword at Ichigo.

"What was that for?" asked Ichigo. "And where did you come from?"

" _I just materialized myself and to answer your first question I tried to cut you to test the Hierro_." Zangetsu said with a smile that made Ichigo shudder. Then he looked down to see nothing, not a single scratch.

He then looked up and asked "What's next?"

" _Next is instant regeneration_." Said Zangetsu. " _What you have to do now is turn off the Hierro and let me cut your hand off_." Zangetsu looked disturbingly happy when he said this.

"WHAT! Is there no other way?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh there are other ways. Just not as fun as this way." Zangetsu with his usual sadistic smile.

"I thought that learning Hierro was so people can't cut me." Said Ichigo trying to stall

" _Well yes but Hierro is dependent on the user's spirit energy and flat out skill. You have both but there is always going to be someone stronger so we better prepare for it_." Said Zangetsu.

"Oh okay." Said Ichigo. "Let's get started." Ichigo then proceeded to cut off his left hand in one swift motion. Blood squirted in every direction. Ichigo cringed as he felt the thick liquid move down his arm "Now what?" He asked.

" _Okay now all you have to do is concentrate your Hollow reiatsu into your arm and imagine your hand_." Said Zangetsu. Slowly but surely Ichigo's hand started to grow back.

"Good now let's learn one of the less important things…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _ **Flashback start**_

" **Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

 **"WAHhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Chad and Orihime.**

 **Yoruichi sweat dropped "That's not gonna work. Matters not how long you train like this. You can't go to Soul Society."**

 **"No way…" said Orihime**

 **"Not only that if you can't find your powers freely, going to Soul Society is suicide. Actually it's not very hard. Just remember what happened when your powers came out and use that to draw out your powers." Said Yoruichi.**

 **"Easy for you to say."**

 _ **Flashback end**_

That was what I thought back then. Now I can access my powers without saying the fairy's names. Yoruichi is training us by having me and Chad fight two time a day till we can't go on

"This is tough." I stated, Chad gave a nod.

"Alright it has been 6 days since we have started your training. You both have shone to me that you can fight at 4th seat at best. You are ready."

"Thank you Mr. Yoruichi!" Both Chad and Orihime exclaimed.

"But you will still fight each other periodically." Yoruichi said

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ichigo had just bit into his 200th menos and felt a change similar to the one before, just 3 days ago. Now Ichigo was shrinking. The ground getting closer and closer. 'This feels good' thought Ichigo. __

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Zangetsu, after the learning of shinigami and hollow techniques, Zangetsu told Ichigo that he would have to eat hollows for the remaining time in Heuco Mundo. Ichigo was not too happy but did it anyway. Hollow was an acquired taste.**_

 _ **After Ichigo's first several hundred hollows he was used to the taste and as a bonus he gets a power boost for every hollow he eats. Ichigo felt something inside himself stir. He tore the throat out of another hollow and he started to glow then grow. Ichigo looked down and saw the ground getting farther away from him.**_

 _ **"What is going on?" asked Ichigo.**_

 _ **"You my friend have come to be a Gillian class hollow. There are 4 hollow classes increasing in strength 10 fold. Normal, Gillian, adjucha, and vasto lorde. There are only 20 or less vasto lords in all of Hueco Mundo." Answered Zangetsu.**_

 _ **"Oh okay thanks."**_

 _ **Flashback end.**_

 _"Is King big and strong now?"_ asked Zangetsu in Ichigo's mind

'Am I strong enough is the question?' Said Ichigo.

 _"After the training I will give you, you won't need to even use the sword." Said Zangetsu in a matter of fact tone. "Let's get started."_

. . . . . . .

 _1 day later_

Ichigo stepped out of the Garganta. It was night. He wasn't worried about anybody noticing his appearance because Zangetsu had taught him how to suppress his spirit energy. He looked over his home town. Ichigo took in a deep breath of fresh air and nearly gaged. 'I forgot that the living world doesn't have as many loose spirit particles in the air' thought Ichigo.

Ichigo had gone to Urahara Shoten and went in to find Urahara.

"Wait here while I summon your friends." He said

While Ichigo waited for him friends to come he talked to Jinta.

"Hi Ichigo I like the look, make's you look badass, but can you look maybe a little more human?" asked Jinta.

'Can I?' Ichigo asked Zangetsu.

 _"Yes you can King but you will only be at half power because your Hollow side is dominant and you will still have the hollow eyes."_ Said Zangetsu.

"Okay thanks. Anything is better than nothing." As Ichigo thanked Zangetsu he brought his hand to the top of his face and tore off the mask.

"How do I look?" asked Ichigo with a sheepish grin.

"You look cool but how will you explain your eyes to your friends?" asked Jinta.

"I'll just say that it is the byproduct of my special training." said Ichigo.

. . . . . . .

 _Outside._

Orihime ran up to Urahara Shoten. She headed there right after she got the message. Orihime was sad because she was told she had no sense of humor. She ran into Chad in front of the store.

"You're fast!" Orihime panted as she looks at Chad.

Yeah…I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and I got the notice around here." said Chad. "I don't think Uryuu's going to come."

"Chad don't say that!" yelled Orihime.

"Who said I wouldn't come?" said Uryuu. "Didn't I tell you that I can't forgive myself for losing to those Shinigami, so I had to train. Since I said that, then I won't stop until I win. For that I'll go anywhere."

"Thank you Ishida-san." Orihime said.

Urahara walked out of the shop to greet everyone. "So most everyone's here. Let me show you inside."

"I didn't know something this beautiful existed underneath this little shop." exclaimed Orihime.

"You...Your reaction is so good. I am very touched." said Tessai. They all then walked up to a large boulder and looked at Urahara.

"So where is Kurosaki-kun Urahara?" asked Orihime.

"Before I tell you where Mr. Kurosaki is, you need to know in a training accident…I don't know how to explain this…"

"Out with it!" yelled Uryuu. All of a sudden Ichigo jumped down in front of the group.

"I became a Hollow." said Ichigo with golden eyes and black sclera. The next thing he knew Ichigo had a large blue arrow pointed at his face.

 **Again sorry for not getting this in earlier. Review please I would appreciate it.** **Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Bye.**


End file.
